Landslide
by Kaimu
Summary: Puck falls victim of hate crime, leaving him with no choice but to break up with his boyfriend Sam, if only to protect     him. Who knew there was another boy whom he could fall in love with and take another chance. Eventual Puckurt
1. Chapter 1

Title: Landslide ~1/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Characters: The whole ensomble I guess Pairings: Puck/Sam, Kurt/Blaine, Sam/OMC, Blaine/Sebastian, eventual Puck/Kurt Rating: R Word Count:~ Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort Warnings: Angst, violence, homophobic jerks Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, neither do I own the people in real life. I know...It's very sad.  
>Summary: Puck falls victim of hate crime, leaving him with no choice but to break up with his boyfriend Sam, if only to protect him. Who knew there was another boy whom he could fall in love with and take another chance.<p>

A/N: Oh yes, I'm a sucker for Puck/Sam, even though Puck/Kurt is my OTP and Samcedes is one of my favorite canon pairings. This plotbunny won't leave me alone!

Loud screams filled the morning air when the girls of McKinley High entered the football field for their gym class, followed by the thunderous roar of footsteps from the boys and teachers who were rushing over there.

When they arrived there, Finn, Coach Beiste, coach Sylvester and mr. Schuester at the head of the group, they saw all the girls huddled together, staring at something...A body... on the ground.

The person lying there's shirt was ripped apart and carved all over his chest was one word: FAG.

His face was pretty beaten up and so was his body, full of bruises and scars, one leg lying in a very awkward angle.

The only thing they could see that could tell them who the person was, was a nipple ring...

"Oh God," Finn breathed, "Puck..."

Then Finn heard a gasp beside him and turned his head to see Kurt and Blaine standing there. When he turned his head a little more, he saw a very familiar blond haired boy also pushing his way through the crowd.

"Don't let Sam through!" Finn ordered and Blaine and Kurt quickly turned around to try and stop Sam from seeing the scene before their eyes.

"What's going on?" Sam asked confused when he felt Blaine and Kurt's hands on his shoulders and chest. "Come on, let me through. I want to see what the commotion is all about."

Kurt sadly shook his head, looking down instead of in Sam's eyes.

"Believe me, Sam...This is something you don't want to see."

Sam frowned. What the hell could be so bad?

Then he heard a groan...A groan he was unmistakably familiar with.

"Puck!" He shouted, trying to wiggle himself out of Kurt and Blaine's hold of him. "Let me go! I need to see him."

There was a struggle between the three boys when suddenly a small voice came through.

"S-Sam?"

The three boys stopped their "fight" and Sam raised his eyebrow at the other two, who dropped their arms to their sides and let him pass.

Finn, who was crouched down next to Puck together with coach Beiste, coach Sylvester and mr. Schuester, stood up to make room for Sam.

Sam took the spot next to Puck's face gratefully and grabbed one of his hands, cupping his cheek with the other one.

He barely recognized his boyfriend, that's how severely they beat him up, but he tried not to think about life long scars right now.

What are life long scars that you can see compared to mental life long scars? Absolutely nothing.

Puck tried to look up through heavy lidded eyes, letting out a groan in pain..

"It's alright, babe." Sam tried to shush him, "I'm right here. It's alright."

"I-it h-hurts..."

"I know. Help is on the way. At least I hope there is."

"I called 911," mr. Schuester spoke up, "They should be here soon."

Then Karofsky stepped into view, looking down at Puck with fear in his eyes, but Sam didn't notice the fear, the only thing he noticed was that the asshole was coming to look at his victim and he jumped at him.

"You bastard!" Sam said as he threw a punch at the leader of the hockey team, "Come to gloat about your doings, huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Karofsky asked, while dodging Sam's punhes, "I didn't do anything to him!"

"Like hell you didn't!" Sam screamed, trying to break free out of Finn and mr. Schuester's hold who were now trying to hold him back, "Who helped you, huh? Who? You're dead, Karofsky! All of you are!"

Sam glared around at all the jocks and hockey players who were all standing around rather helplessly.

Nobody else dared to say or do anything. Sam was mad with anger and they were all afraid they would be the next one he would snap at.

"S-Sam," Puck's hoarse, very weak, voice came through again, "Sam, p-please."

With one last glare to Karofsky, Sam shrugged mr. Schuester's and Finn's hands off of him and crouched back down next to his boyfriend.

Sam took Puck's hand again, his other hand running through his mohawk.

"Sam, it wasn't...Wasn't Karofsky...Nobody from hockey or football...Older guys...With bats and...And knives..."

That's when Sam broke down, a strangled sob leaving his mouth as his head crashed onto Puck's chest.

"It-it's alright Sammy," yeah, of course Puck had to console him...It should've been the other way 'round, damn it!

"It's not," Sam whispered, but still hearable for Puck alone, "It's not alright and you fucking know it."

"Shhhh," Puck tried to shush him again, "Sam, look at me."

Sam lifted his head up and saw that Puck had opened his eyes, or at least enough so he could see the warm brown-hazel eyes that he loved so much.

"I'm gonna be ok. Listen," he said and everyone listened, "I can hear sirens. They're coming to get me and fix me up again."

Sam was overwhelmed by the strength in his boyfriend's eyes and voice, while he was the one being beat up like that, still, Sam was the one feeling weak.

Everyone knew Puck was one of the strongest guys in High School, both fysically as mentally, and even now, his fighting spirit still wasn't broken.

No none could have anything but respect for that.

Sam wanted to say how proud he was of Puck's braveness, anything to let him know how he felt.

The only thing that came out was;

"I love you."

Puck smiled, or tried to, because that hurt as well, "I love you too."

Then the paramedics arrived, letting the students and teachers make way for them and their stretcher.

They grimaced when they saw the word fag on Puck's chest and shook their heads.

"Another hate crime again," one of them muttered,more to himself than to anyone else, "Why can't people be more appreciative and accepting of each other?"

"That's a good question," Sue Sylvester suddenly spoke up, "Maybe because this world is a stinking hell hole with nothing but filthy cockroaches to step on."

The paramedic who had spoken the mostly retoric question blinked at her, then at the man behind her; mr. Schuester, who was waving his hand and mouthing not to pay attenton to her.

The paramedic helped the others then and soon enough, Puck was lying inside the ambulance, hooked on a breathing machine even if he had protested about it beforehand. They said it was standard procedure..

Sam was first being told that he couldn't drive with the paramedics and Puck because he wasn't family, but after both principal Figgins and mr. Schuester talked to them, Sam was allowed to jump into the back, but to stay out of the way while the paramedics did their work.

The rest of the Gleeks all followed them and principal Figgins, although not allowing the other kids to leave the school, he gave them all the chance to sit in the study hall, because the teachers weren't in the mood to teach anything either.

Rachel immediately called her two gay dads. They couldn't really be of much help, but it was more to help herself calm down.

Besides, one of them was a lawyer, so if Noah would want to, he could always hire him if it would come to a trial. They only hoped that Noah could recognize the guys who did this to him.

Preferably before they could do more harm, 'cause they had already done enough.

-..-

"Sam?"

Sam, who was sitting in the waiting room of the ER after a doctor and some nurses had taken Puck away from him, looked up into the tired, worried face of Judith "Judy" Puckerman.

"I'm so sorry, Judy," Sam said, standing up to give the woman a hug, "I wish I could have protected him."

Judy shook her head, pulling back a little to look her son's boyfriend in the eyes.

Yes, she had problems with her son's sexuality in the very beginning, but she came to terms with it. It didn't hurt that he had met a very nice boy like Sam, which made the acceptance all a bit easier.

"This is not your fault, Sam."

"But, I should have been there with Noah."

"No, you shouldn't. The police told me this probably happened very early in the morning and God knows what my son was doing at a football field before the sun had even rose up."

A lump of pure guilt rose up in Sam's throat, "He told me yesterday to meet him there but I overslept, and-"

"Stop right there," Judy said firmly, shaking Sam a little by his shoulders, "This is NOT your fault. Noah told me about your little date before school, but something tells me that he was there way before you boys had promised to be there. I don't know why, but I just want you to get it into your head that this isn't your fault and neither is it Noah's. This is the fault of those homophobic, narrow minded people, and theirs only. Understood?"

Judy looked intently into Sam's eyes until he finally gave a small nod.

Then the other Gleeks came into the waiting room and joined Sam and Puck's mother in their waiting game for the doctor to finally get some news on their friend.

It was hard to see who looked shocked the most. Maybe the two other out gay couples, Kurt and Blaine and Brittany and Santana, because the four of them were all thinking the same thing.

This could have been one of us.

But still, Sam looked the worst of all, because besides of Judy Puckerman's nice words; Sam Evans still felt guilty for what had happened with the one boy he dared to give his heart to.

He felt a hand slip into his and looked beside him to see that Kurt had taken the seat beside him without him even noticing it.

Kurt squeezed his hand and Sam gave a squeeze back because he knew Kurt was hoping for the same thing as him.

Please, let Noah be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Landslide ~2/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Characters: The whole ensemble I guess Pairings: Puck/Sam, Kurt/Blaine, Sam/OMC, Blaine/Sebastian, eventual Puck/Kurt Rating: R Word Count:~1.100 Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort Warnings: Angst, violence, homophobic jerks Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, neither do I own the people in real life. I know...It's very sad.  
>Summary: Puck falls victim of hate crime, leaving him with no choice but to break up with his boyfriend Sam, if only to protect him. Who knew there was another boy whom he could fall in love with and take another chance.<p>

The waiting in the waiting room seemed to last for hours.

Rachel's dads as well as Sam's parents and Burt and Carole had shown up at the hospital as well.

Santana and Brittany were still hanging on the phone with their parents, the fingers of their other hands entwined together.

It was simply tragic what had happened to Puck that nobody could help but feel something.

Pain. Fear. Guilt. Sadness. Love.

Love for the guy who was lying in the OR because his mother had to give consent for it a little while ago. The doctor saying something about bleeding internal organs.

Everybody tried to deal with it in their own way.

Finn was pacing, Kurt still held onto Sam's hand while the other hand held onto Blaine's, Rachel was quietly talking to her dads, Britttany and Santana were on the phone, Tina and Mike were huddled together, Tina softly crying onto Mike's shoulder and Mercedes and Artie were both just watching their friends with wide, worried eyes. The parents tried to console everyone as best as they could.

"Are you alright?"

Sam turned his head to his right where he saw that his mom had vacated the seat next to him to make room for Mercedes.

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly, "I will give you answer to that when the doctor finally gives us news about Puck."

Mercedes nodded understandingly, "We're all wishing that he'll be fine. I even said a prair for him."

Sam gave a small smile to the girl he considered as one of his best friends.

"Thanks, Mercedes. I really appreciate it."

Mercedes took Sam's free hand in hers, because Kurt was still holding one in his. Both to support Sam, but to get some comfort back as well.

True, Kurt had Blaine sitting on his other side, also for support, but he was pretty shaken up too.

Nobody had ever thought this would happen to any of them.

Least of all to Puck.

Puck oozes confidence and strength everywhere he goes, to see him so beaten up, so vandalized was something that could probably never be erased from their minds.

Burned onto their retina forever.

Puck's mother was talking to Carole and Burt, Carole being one of her best friends since Finn and Puck became friends in 's parents joined them as well.

When, finally, a doctor came in, carrying a file, probably from Puck, everyone's head shot up and they all looked at the doctor inquiringly.

The doctor's eyes scanned over the group of people until they landed on the adults.

"Mrs. Puckerman."

Judy stepped forward and nodded, "I'm mrs. Judith Puckerman. Doctor, how's my son?"

The doctor waited until the woman got close enough before he started explaining.

"His spleen was bleeding but we were able to stop the bleeding and fix it again. So, apart from the broken ribs, a broken leg, the bruises, black eye and scars, he's alright. For the fysical part that is."

Judy let out a little breath of relief, "That's enough to know right now. I'll talk to him about getting help when I get to take him home."

"I have an address of a very good psychiater if you're interested."

Judy smiled a little, "Thank you, doctor. Can I see my son now?"

"Of course."

"Can I come too?" Sam asked, quickly adding, "I'm his boyfriend", when the doctor gives him a questioning look.

"Since boyfriend is close to family, I have no reason to say you can't."

The doctor smiled at Sam before turning around and leading them the way to the recovery room where Puck was staying in.

The rest of the Gleeks, and mr. Schuester, ms. Pillsbury and the rest of the adults, stayed waiting in the waiting room.

All of them hoping they could maybe get a glimpse of Puck soon too.

-..-

It was weird for Judy and Sam to see their boy look so small in the hospitalbed while he usually looked so larger than life.

It was like it just hit them what had happened as they saw him lying there.

It was especially hard for Judy, because she hadn't seen her son yet. Sam already knew more or less what to expect.

That didn't make it less scary tho...

They both took a seat on different sides of the bed, both holding onto one of his hands.

They didn't know how long they had been sitting there, but it must have been a while, until Puck stirred and slowly opened his one still good eye.

His mother was the first one to come into his viewline.

"M-ma?"

"Hey baby," she didn't call her son 'baby' a lot, but now the time seemed right for it. "How are you feeling?."

"Tired," Puck sighed, probably still half sedated and because of the pain medication of course, "Where's Sam?"

"Right here, babe." Sam replied, squeezing Puck's hand, who turned his head to look at him.

"Hey," he said softly, smiling lazily, "I'm sorry I scared you like that."

Sam shook his head, "Not your fault. Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

"What were you doing on the footballfield before sunrise?"

"Wanted...Wanted to surprise you with something. Didn't work out so well."

Sam chuckled sadly, "Well, I was certainly surprised."

"Sorry," Puck whispered, stroking his thumb over Sam's knuckles.

Sam shook his head again, leaning over both of their hands and kissing Puck's hand softly.

"Like I said, it's not your fault." He wanted to change the subject, so he blurted out the first thing that came up in his mind. "The rest of the Glee club are here too."

Puck's face lit up a little, "I didn't expect anything else from them. How are Kurt and Blaine? And Brittany and Santana?"

Sam had felt that question coming. It was only normal at a time like this.

"They're very shocked. We all know Lima isn't exactly the accepting kind of town for the gay community, but this..."

"I don't think they're from Lima. I've never seen them before."

"That's even worse. But hey, do you think you could point them out to the police?"

"I don't know... Their faces are all kind of blurry..."

"That's because you're still pretty out of it, honey." Judy spoke up again after giving her son and his boyfriend some time to talk. "It will get better when you recovered from your surgery and are off from most of these pain medications."

Puck turned his head towards his mother again and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Of course it will." Judy reassured him with a squeeze of her hand.

Puck turned back to Sam, yawning softly, making Sam smile.

"We should give you some rest."

Puck wanted to protest, but Sam silenced him with a kiss, carding his hand through Puck's mohawk affectionately.

Sam took a step back and let Judy say goodbye to her son with a promise that she would come back.

Then Judy took a step back and let Sam say his, kind of emotional, goodbye.

"Say hi to the rest for me," Puck said softly as Sam pulled out of the gentle hug. Gentle because he was scared he would hurt Puck, even if he was on pain medication.

"Will do."

Sam and Judy were already walking to the door when Puck called out to his boyfriend.

"Sam?"

Sam turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Be careful, ok? Tell Kurt and Blaine and Britt and Santana to be careful too."

"Of course, babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said softly, his eyes glistening with tears again, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then both Judy and Sam left to give Puck some rest.

-..-

Kurt and Blaine were walking with Sam to his car, talking about Puck and what had happened the whole time.

"He's gonna need a lot of help," Sam said, "From us, but also professional."

Blaine and Kurt both nodded.

"He can count on us." Kurt said, followed by a "Hey, what's that?" from Blaine, who pointed to a note that was trapped between the windshield wiper and the front window of the car.

Sam frowned as he took the note, Kurt and Blaine both straining their necks to read over his shoulder.

' You'd better watch out, fag. You're next on our list.'

Without a word, Sam crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground.

Kurt put his hand on Sam's shoulder and when Sam turned to him, he looked into big blue concerned eyes.

"Sam..."

"Don't," Sam cut him off, "Don't you dare tell Puck this." He looked from Kurt to Blaine, "Don't you dare tell this to anyone."

"But, Sam-"

"No!" Sam yelled angrily, "Not a word! Understood?"

Kurt and Blaine shared a look before nodding, then watched as Sam got into his car and drove away.

Kurt was still staring after the car as he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him from behind.

"I'm scared, Blaine."

Blaine nodded into Kurt's back, his voice muffled by the other boy's coat.

"So am I."


End file.
